Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Sand
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When it storms heavily in Konoha and Temari can't return home, Naruto lets her stay at his place when she gets soaked. How does she thank him? AU. For Kyuubi16.


Hello. Here is the first NarutoxTemari lemon I've done and the fifth installment in my _**Blondes in Bed **_lemon series so enjoy and this goes out to the king of Naruto lemons **_Kyuubi16_**. So enjoy my fellow NaruTema fans or my good motivating subscribers.  
>Summary: Naruto meets Temari and allows her inside his home after she's tries to go back to the Sand Village and it storms and she has no umbrella. What does she do to thank Naruto for his hospitality?<br>**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the street and bumped into Temari.<p>

"Hi, Temari." Naruto said to the older woman.

"Hello, Naruto." Temari smiled with her witty grin.

"It's been some time, hasn't it?" Naruto said as he hadn't seen Temari since the celebration of The Fourth Shinobi World War after the Akatsuki's defeat.

"It sure has." Temari replied.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm just here to deliver a message to Lady Hokage and head home shortly." Temari said.

"Oh, but I hear a big storm is coming soon. You might wanna check into a hotel or something." Naruto cautioned.

"Oh, I'll be fine." Temari said with confidence.

"Are you sure?"

"Call it a woman's intuition. Catch ya later." Temari said as she wandered off.

"If you say so, I guess." Naruto said as he continued his walk and greeted people who daily congratulated him for his victory over Madara/Tobi. When walking, Naruto couldn't help but notice the clouds looking dark gray and he felt light sprinkles coming from the sky.

"_That must be the storm." _Naruto said as he jetted home to his apartment and much later he looked out the window to see heavy rain hailing down from the sky and that soon turned into hail.

"_I hope Temari is okay." _Naruto thought before he heard the doorbell ring and he opened it to see Temari, who was drenched from head to toe with water and she looked frozen to the bone.

"Temari, are you okay?" Naruto yelled as he grabbed the older woman and held her close to him before closing the door.

"_Jeez. Right before I could say anything too." _Temari thought before Naruto guided her to the couch and he placed a large towel over her shoulder and he sat her on his lap with his arms wrapped around her freezing form, which didn't really disturb her much as she knew Naruto was only trying to help her.

"Temari, what happened? I thought you had already left." Naruto said.

"Apparently I just left before the hail started to fall and so I could tell I wasn't going to make it back home in time without the rain pelting me." Temari said.

"Not that I want you gone or anything but why didn't you stay with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and Temari just scoffed.

"Please, I might as well stay with an undead zombie. All he ever does is sleep and complain." Temari said.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you'd like." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Temari smiled and Naruto smiled back while she laid her head against his chest, which was pretty warm to her and that at least made her face feel warmer, even with her wet clothes. Naruto kept his arms wrapped around her and was glad she wouldn't catch a cold and she felt positive that she had chose the right place to stay to escape the rain.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Temari said.

"Sure thing." Naruto answered as Temari got off his lap and headed to the bathroom where she closed the door.

"_I'm glad to help her out. It's the least I can do for both her and Gaara." _Naruto thought to himself.

Temari stood in the shower with her arms against the wall with hot steam feeling up the entire bathroom and enjoying the hot water running down her once-frozen form, smiling in bliss.

"_Damn! I forgot to say something about clothes." _Temari thought as it just came to mind that she never got to thank Naruto for when he saved Gaara or the time he saved her and her squadron in the recent Shinobi War.

Then, she had an idea as she smirked and she stopped the shower.

_About some minutes later_

Naruto still sat on the couch and looked at the storm which had worsened and he looked at the bathroom door open to see Temari come out of the bathroom, though he could only see her silhouette.

"Hey, Temari, are you feeling better?" Naruto asked and Temari chuckled.

"Come here and find out." Temari said as she headed towards Naruto's room and he got off the couch and followed her where she closed the door behind them and his room was completely dark.

"Uh, Temari?" Naruto said as Temari switched on his lamp to let him get a good look at her and all she wore was a revealing tiny towel and she sat down next to him.

"Naruto, its time I thank you for what you've done for both Gaara and me." Temari seductively said as she moved herself next to Naruto and he blushed as he couldn't keep his eyes from gazing at how ample the sand-kuniochi's bosom was.

"Well, if you like, okay, but helping the two of you was fine enough." Naruto said before Temari unzipped his jacket and he willingly let it fall off.

"Yeah, but this for interest. What do you, Naruto-kun?" Temari said and Naruto was lost in thought about her. If he ever said to anyone he didn't find her sexy, he knew he would be lying to himself and he did think the sand Jounin was very attractive. Though he didn't think he'd ever have a like this, he wasn't going to waste it and Temari was probably the perfect woman.

She was intelligent, strong, and most of all sexy in both appearance and personality and since she was coming onto him, there was no he could say no, even if Kankuro or Gaara did something in retaliation at the deflowering of their older sister, even though Naruto thought the latter would likely be more understanding and less of a threat. After much thought about the potential consequences he might face, he decided Temari was so worth it.

"Well, okay." Naruto answered as Temari then let her towel fall off, revealing her attractive body. She had a completely flat stomach on a curvaceous waist that formed full hips and toned yet somewhat meaty thighs and a deliciously plump ass with it and to top it off, her breasts were so ample and round and those luscious dark green eyes held some true lust in them.

"_Crap, she is hot." _Naruto thought.

"Temari-san…" Naruto said as he stared motionlessly at her sexy form as she straddled him and her breasts dangled right over his chest.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, Naruto. Just say the first thing that comes to mind." Temari said seductively as she placed her hand on his heart and he wrapped his arms around Temari's back.

"Sure thing, Temari-hime." Naruto said and Temari accepted the title and he kissed the older woman. Her lips were so soft and she thought he was a pretty good kisser even though she had no idea this was the first time he had kissed any woman and their tongues began wrestling with each other.

He circled his hands on her back as she returned it and dark green eyes looked passionately into cerulean eyes and Temari felt something grow underneath her crotch.

"_This is gonna be fun."_ The blonde woman thought as she reached down between her legs and her hand met the bulge in his pants and she start to slide her hands slowly on both sides on Naruto's member, allowing him to take off his shirt and toss it away.

Temari unzipped Naruto's pants and his erect member immediately jutted out his pants and Temari broke the kiss to lick her lips at the sight of it as Naruto took off his pants and slid them to the floor and the green-eyed woman then wrapped her legs around his waist, sandwiching his member between them and he then cupped the ample breasts and he froze as he heard her moan before he lowered his crotch underneath Temari's and swiftly sandwiched his member between her ass.

"Naruto-kun, what are you going to…?" Temari started to say before Naruto started to thrust his hardened cock between her ass cheeks and she moaned while Naruto lay on his back and continued to squeeze her breasts and rubbed them together.

"Just warming up." Naruto said in a husky voice as the soft flesh of Temari's ass smothered his manhood as she moaned at the hardness of his manhood and she began to grind her ass on his member as he kneaded the soft mounds while pressing his fingers into the undersides of her breasts. Temari blushed and continued to grind her rear entrance with her pussy wetting as a result.

Temari wrenched her ass around Naruto's member that stimulated his manhood and the two moaned as Naruto fondled her breasts and pressed his palms into the softness of the orbs and he noticed her now-wet entrance and an almost-cruel look appeared on his face as he released one of Temari's tits and slowly entered two fingers into her heat-filled entrance and he sat up and kissed her again and they started dueling tongues.

With her mouth, her pussy, and her ass all occupied by Naruto, she was glad that he was knew how to pleasure her so well and she complied by still working her hips.

_She's so warm!" _Naruto thought as he thrust his cock between her ass cheeks and his fingers wriggled inside her moist womanhood and she broke the kiss to moan as she placed her head over his shoulder and his teasing continued when he started skimming his lips on her neck to leave faint kisses on her.

Temari still worked her ass cheeks on Naruto's member with them sliding up and down his hardened manhood and he worked his sandwiched cock between them while he stay wriggled his fingers inside her warmth.

Naruto brought his lips to Temari's collarbone and started gnawing at it while still groping her breast and fingering her heated insides while she wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly as he continued to thrust between her ass cheeks that kept his member erect and at full-strength while he carried on with his fingering of her pussy.

Temari moaned as she started kissing the back of Naruto's neck while his fingers dug into her lower tunnels and he soon brought his lips to her neck, where he begun a new series of nibbling that was intent on giving her a hicky.

The blonde female's womanhood soaked Naruto's fingers as he wriggled them inside of her wetness and she held Naruto's head between her breasts before he started licking the middle of her chest with his other hand snaking around her lower back to grip her ass, allowing him to grope it.

Naruto's fingers fingered deeply into Temari's wet core and she whimpered as she felt herself close to coming but she could tell that the blonde male was about to do the same since his cock was twitching between her ass cheeks.

Temari still worked her plump ass around Naruto's member and he still nibbled his teeth on her neck and he started rubbing his spiky hair on her breasts just to tease her and it paid off as she moaned very loudly and he smiled at this.

Soon, she moaned as she came on Naruto's fingers and her juices came streaming down his hand and he released himself one second later as he came with the head of his member sandwiched between Temari's ass and that only added more reason for her to moan as she felt the heavy impact of his cock unleashing itself. Cum splatted inside Temari's ass and she fell forward onto Naruto as she rested her head on his chest while he brought his fluid-soaked hand to his mouth and cleaned it off with his tongue.

"Temari-hime, you taste so delicious." Naruto complimented the blonde female before he kissed her and she held her head against his chest while semen dripped from between her ass down onto his lap while some of his cum still emerged from his cock.

"Now, it's your turn, Naruto-kun." Temari seductively purred and the two ninja were in front of the bed next with Naruto standing up in front of her while she knelt down in front of him. The blonde male gestured at Temari and she replied by smiling while she gripped Naruto's cock to start jerking him off while she held his balls in her other hand and toyed with them. Temari stroked the manhood in her hand with Naruto standing perfectly still while she marveled at how hard it felt, though it being hard was not much due to her still knowing how it felt when it came between her ass cheeks.

Keeping that in mind, Temari continued to stroke his member while trickling her fingers through his ballsac in her hand before she brought her face closer to it, allowing her to take it into her mouth while Naruto shivered at how warm her mouth felt as she licked the front of his member as he gently placed his hand on her head and thrust into her mouth carefully. Temari's mouth remained as it was while she sucked on Naruto's member as he sent his swollen length into her oral entrance while the hot saliva soaked his cock and the warmth of it kept his member strong and stimulated.

Temari then did something unexpected by cupping her breasts and wrapping them around Naruto's hilt, making him groan at how soft the mounds of flesh felt on his cock while he thrust into them. The blonde female smirked at this while Naruto began thrust into the breasts that held his cock within them as the erect nipples rubbed the veins of the manhood.

Naruto took his hand off Temari's head and focused more on his thrusts into the soft orbs while they massaged his manhood and the kuniochi's mouth made the thrusts more worth it. Temari held her breasts together on the blonde male's length as she rubbed the orbs together on it before she took her mouth of it to blow on it; the air from her cool breath hitting Naruto's saliva-covered cock and making him shiver as a result.

Temari began to lick the head of Naruto's cock while his hilt thrust between her cleavage that rubbed on it and Naruto groaned as the woman smirked while keeping her eyes focused on his cock. The feeling of the soft breasts drove Naruto crazy as he helped Temari hold the large mounds together as he pounded his throbbing through the mounds of flesh that held his member inside while the hardened nipples pleasured the muscular veins they surrounded.

Temari's warm tongue licked the very top of Naruto's manhood as he groped her breasts while still assisting her in holding them together on his length as he guided it through the cleavage with the orbs constantly bouncing on his length as it jetted through her large tits while she licked the head of it to keep it stimulated.

Naruto groaned as Temari's mouth took his cock in and he again shivered at how warm her mouth was on the inside as he carefully thrust into her oral entrance while she sucked on his every movement while still making her breasts bounce on his member to tease it.

Temari's tongue twirled around Naruto's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible while he released his semen inside her mouth. Naruto's cum splattered all over the inside of Temari's mouth and she let out a muffled moan as she swallowed some of the semen before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and into the deep cleavage that held it. Naruto's face broke into pure joy as his cum trailed into Temari's breasts and she once again licked the head of it before removing her breasts off it and standing up.

The next minute, the two sat on the bed making out before Temari made Naruto lay back and she stood up to stand in front of him while facing away from him. She looked back to nod and smile at Naruto while he returned the gesture and she took a deep breath before sitting on his lap; taking his erection into her womanhood and taking her virginity as a result. Temari panted lustfully at how hard Naruto felt inside of her before she worked her hips to grind his hard length inside of her body.

Naruto moaned as he thrust into the warms walls that his cock rubbed against and Temari moaned while resting her ass on his lap to grind his cock inside her thoroughly as it was sent thundering into her pussy.

Temari whimpered as Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her moist womanhood and he moaned at how warm she felt on the inside while she did likewise with how his cock was on the inside. The blonde male moaned as Temari grinded his cock that jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved each time she rode his slamming length.

Temari's dark green eyes started filling with lust and she blushed heavily as Naruto pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Temari's plump ass smacked against Naruto's lap as his cock jetted into her core to keep her aroused and working her hips to grind the member pummeling into her hot walls.

Naruto moaned loudly before he reached up and gripped Temari's waist while he thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length with his hands holding onto her sides before they moved to her stomach to make circles around it before finally moving his hands upward to cup the female blonde's jiggling tits.

Naruto growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them in his palms while Temari still rode her new lover's length in complete tandem with his movements with his thrusts penetrating her womanhood as it was slammed into with his ballsac heaving as well. Temari moaned and then fell back; her back on Naruto's chest with his cock still buried deep inside of her.

Naruto rubbed Temari's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the green-eyed woman bucked her hips in response to all of this. Temari gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it and Naruto was not sure as to what part of her felt better; her breasts or the plump ass that was slapping against his lap.

Either way, Temari sure was enjoying the sex so much that she fell back and her back met Naruto's chest. That didn't stop Naruto at all for he still jerked his cock deeply into Temari's womanhood and the same went for her as she still managed to work her womanhood around the blonde male's length before she closed her eyes and turned her head to face him and make kissing gestures towards him.

Naruto placed his lips on Temari's and the two blondes kissed as the green-eyed woman landed her ass on his lap while their tongues met to do battle with each other. Temari spread her legs wider and still bucked her hips as she moaned into Naruto's mouth with his manhood slamming into her core; her breasts bouncing together in Naruto's palms as he made his crotch smacked into her ass.

Temari's arousal soared high as Naruto's length thrust straight into her pussy and slammed his cock into the warmth that kept him both stimulated and motivated as he rubbed the large orbs together since he realized that the blonde female grew tighter on his length each time he fondled her breasts.

Naruto and Temari still made their tongues battle as he thrust into her one final time and she separated lips to moan as loud as she could as her womanhood clamped down on his manhood, making him growl as he unleashed his white, creamy seed inside of her and the cum shot directly into her womb. The two blondes moaned as they released before they starting to pant as they lay their sweaty bodies still before Temari's inner juices and Naruto's semen came streaming out of her womanhood before she got off him and lay next to him to kiss his cheek the next moment.

"It looks like I made the right choice deciding to stay with you, Naruto-kun." Temari said.

"Well, Temari-hime, it's no problem at all. I'm glad you're here." Naruto chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Temari's waist and held her close to him.

"Want some more?" Temari asked after she noticed Naruto still-erect member.

"You better believe it." Naruto said as a reference to his former quote and Temari laughed at this as she remembered him saying the line so well when they were kids and a moment after that, Naruto stood with Temari in front of him. Temari lifted her right leg and placed it around Naruto's waist so he could help her lift her other leg, locking them around his waist to allow him to grip her ass.

Temari then lifted herself a little and sank her womanhood down Naruto's length. He then began to restart his thrusts as Temari bucked her hips once more as her lover held onto her ass for a perfect balance.

Temari moaned and pressed her jiggling breasts against Naruto's chest as she held onto him tightly while bucking her hips in sync with his thrusts as he rammed his manhood into the older woman as she placed her head over his shoulder and started nibbling onto his neck while he sent his cock into her warmth as he groped her ass that he also used to help balance her on his erect member. Naruto kissed the back of his lover's neck as he carried on with pounding his stiff length into the blonde female's tight womanhood along with the endless groping of her ass that smacked on his crotch.

Temari moaned as she felt Naruto's throbbing length pound deeply against her inner tunnels and the pleasure it gave her was only a motivation to keep her long legs wrapped around his waist. The pair moaned in bliss while they held onto each other.

"You sure like my ass, don't you, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have something in store for it after this." Naruto moaned in response and Temari smiled in response as she figured whatever the younger blonde had in store for her ass had to be something she would surely enjoy. Naruto pounded through Temari's folds and made her whimper while she felt his tongue licking the back of her neck while still nibbling on his neck as well. Temari's breasts rubbed against Naruto's chest and he enjoyed the feeling of the soft orbs jiggling against his chest and he starting nibbling the same area he finished licking, leaving a hickey on her neck.

The blonde woman bucked her hips in unison with Naruto's thrust and she finally left a hickey on his neck as he had just done before they faced each other; bright cerulean eyes gazing into dark green ones as the two locked lips once again. Naruto and Temari's tongues reprised their dueling for dominance while the male blonde felt his lover's ass smack against his lap as his cock slammed into her wetness.

Temari's blush remained on her face as Naruto rammed his cock into her and her large breasts jiggled against his chest as they smother it in return and the two blondes kissed while their heat-seeking tongues scanned each other's mouth. Naruto and Temari groaned as they came with they separated lips to grit their teeth as the blonde woman's insides coiled around the erection it held inside, taking in yet another splash of semen inside of it.

Temari whimpered as she felt the cum pour out of her and drip to the floor while Naruto panted from how good the sex felt while he lowered himself to allow his lover to unwrap her legs from around his waist. Temari lay on her back on the floor panting with a pleased smile on her face while Naruto sat next to her with his erection as it was.

"So, Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, Temari-hime?" Naruto said as he smiled down at her.

"What do you have in store for my ass?" Temari said as she sat up.

"I was thinking of letting you have it in there. If you want, that is." Naruto said and Temari smirked at this.

"I love it." Temari said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on." Temari said and Naruto smiled in response as he got behind her and gripped her elbows. Naruto sighed as he placed his cock between Temari's ass cheeks and rubbed it against her anus like he done before. Temari bit her lower lip as Naruto rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks before he took in a deep breath and slid his member into her ass; his cock almost vanishing into her rear completely.

Temari moaned loudly in pain before Naruto groaned at how tight her ass felt and he let out a husky growl before he began to pound into her. Her ass started to constrict around his member as he plunged into her and the sand kunoichi moaned as her body shivered in pleasure as Naruto's cock slammed into her ass that clapped together on his member as it drove into her.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled in pure bliss about how Temari's tight rear felt as he pounded into it while he held onto her elbows and her body followed his every thrust as her breasts swayed over the floor.

Temari's face formed into true lust as her eyes half-way turned white and the blush she had took up most of her face as she moaned from how strong Naruto felt on the inside of her rear while she pitted her hips against his and the male blonde smiled at how warm and tight his lover's ass turned out to be.

Temari's womanhood turned wet from Naruto's thrusts slamming into her rear as its owner pummeled it down her rectum before he let go of her elbows and gripped her stomach for a while to slide his right hand upward to her swaying breasts to cup them while his other hand fingered her womanhood.

Naruto smiled at how erratic Temari's breathing turned from her extra arousal sources being touched as she was still somewhat hunched over as the male blonde thundered his cock into her clapping ass cheek and he moaned in delight on the rear mounds clapped on his member.

Temari thought Naruto's member in her ass felt good as she versed her hips against his in a battling of speed that had the same outcome: his cock pounding into her ass. Naruto fingered into Temari's pussy that still wet from their recent sex and growled as he caressed her heaving mound of flesh that jiggled in his palm while she started caressing her free mound.

Temari still shivered at Naruto's cock hitting into her ass while her pussy turned wet from his fingering the fondling of her breasts and they both moaned with the male blonde fondling the sand kunoichi's breast and dug his fingers into her warmth that was turning wetter from Naruto's length pummeling into her ass. Naruto let out a husky growl at the plump rear clapping together on his length as he sent it ramming into her rectum and Temari moaned as she felt herself almost ready to come.

Naruto sensed this and continued ramming his cock into Temari's ass while they versed hips that the latter gave up on with the blue-eyed blonde being the victor as he groaned with her before he came into her ass while burying his whole member inside it and made her release her inner fluids a second after that.

Temari whimpered as she came and she swore she saw stars burst out of nowhere in front of her face as she panted from how warm the combined cum felt as it began to drip out of her rear and pussy. Naruto panted before letting go of Temari before removing his soaked cock out of her body while she slowly dropped to her knees and lay on her side with a look of bliss on her face before she smiled at her lover and he did the same.

Temari sat up to lick Naruto's cock clean of the semen before he picked her up and carried her to bed and the two lay there as they finally noticed that the storm had settled.

"Wait a moment, Naruto-kun." Temari said as she got off the bed and wrapped the towel from before around her body and she opened the window to summon a pigeon before she wrote a quick note and placed it around the bird's leg before sending it into the night.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as Temari closed the window and the curtains a bit.

"I sending a letter to Gaara to tell him that I'm gonna be here for a few more days until the desert dries up." Temari explained as she got back into bed and lay next to the blonde male and the two snuggled up to each other and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Temari-hime, wanna have another round in the morning?" Naruto asked.

"I'd love to, Naruto-kun." Temari said before the two kissed good night and slept in each other's arms peacefully.

* * *

><p>Wow. My first NaruTema lemon that has the second anal sex I've ever written and the first assjob I've ever written. Well<em><strong>, Kyuubi16<strong>_, I hope that both you and my good reviewers enjoy this story along with my other _**Blondes in Bed **_starring Naruto and Ino that I released today. My next _**Blondes in Bed **_installments will have both a NarutoxYugito lemon as well as a NarutoxSamuixYugito lemon as I've given up on the NarutoxShion lemon. I deeply apologize to those of you who wanted to see one but cheer as I'm very proud to announce that along with my following _**Blondes in Bed **_I will be publishing my first crossover series with Naruto and Queen's Blade. In that story, I will pair up Naruto with Cattleya from Queen's Blade. Farewell and Happy Valentines from your pal Raptorcloak, everyone!  
>P.S: For those of you who don't know who Cattleya is or looks like, below are two pictures that define her best to let all of you know what you're in for<p> 


End file.
